la boda
by scootaloo34
Summary: renamon tiene que tomar una difícil desicion para para salvar el digimundo pero lo aceptara o no


Fanfic de Renamon e Impmon: la boda.

Capítulo 1 el pasado

Renamon: como termine en esto yo con un vestido de novia a punto de casarme con lucemon solo para salvar el mundo digital y todo empezó tan mal desde ayer y empeoraba cada vez.

Anteriormente ayer:

Renamon: que día más precioso.

Pero ella detecto la presencia de un digimon era un persemon y cuando llegaron todos los demás tamers el que se sorprendió fue beelzemon al ver a persemon todos se habían dado cuenta que ambos se habían enamorado con solo mirarse. Pero a la que más le dolió admitirlo fue a renamon porque ella ha estado sintiendo algo por beelzemon pero tuvo que aceptarlo porque beelzemon y persemon se habían enamorado perdidamente uno del otro entonces lo acepto se fue a casa de rika pero luego sintió la presencia de otro digimon esta vez era un lucemon.

Lucemon miro a renamon dijo: hola hermosa digimon soy lucemon.

Renamon: Renamon hola soy.

Lucemon: eres muy hermosa por favor cásate con migo.

Renamon: no sé.

Lucemon: es que no es por amor es porque soy el heredero al trono digital porque nuestro anterior rey ha sido destruido y necesito una reina para ser rey por favor es por el bien del mundo digital.

Renamon pensó: bueno si es por el bien del digimundo creo que puedo aceptar después de todo beelzemon esta con su nueva novia es por una buena causa.

Renamon: Está Bien acepto.

Lucemon: excelente nuestra boda y la coronación va a ser mañana invita todos tus amigos y parientes nos vemos mañana.

Renamon llega a casa de rika dice: rika tengo buenas malas noticias

Rika: muy bien dime las buenas.

Renamon: las buenas es que el mundo digital va tener un nuevo rey porque el anterior rey murió en una batalla y mañana es su coronación y todos están invitados.

Rika: muy bien y cuál es la mala.

Renamon: no sé cómo decirlo pero lo diré para que el nuevo rey sea coronado rey tendré que…. casarme con él.

Rika: pero porque.

Renamon: porque así lo hacemos en el mundo digimon y además el por el bien del mundo digimon.

Rika: está bien quienes van a ir.

Renamon: tú y los demás pero no impmon porque él podría arruinar todo.

Rika: está bien les avisare a todos sobre la boda pero que le dirás a impmon.

Renamon: solo le daré una carta y el entenderá lo que pasa aunque creo que no le preocupara tanto porque él esta con persemon.

Rika: está bien buenas noches

Capítulo 2 el presente:

Era de mañana renamon estaba probándose su traje de novia y rika su traje de dama de honor antes de partir al digimundo para la boda renamon dejo la carta en la puerta de la casa donde vivía impmon y todos partieron y eso nos deja justo donde empezó la historia estaban todos en la iglesia del mundo digital y entro renamon con el traje de novia y un ramo de flores.

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano impmon estaba jugando con ai y makoto hasta que ellos se fueron a la escuela y luego encontró la carta y decía: querido impmon creo que esto no te va a gustar pero lo hice por el bien del mundo digital hablo de que debo casarme con el príncipe lucemon para que mundo digital este en paz y pensé que no te molestaría mucho porque tu estas con persemon firma con cariño renamon.

Al leer esto impmon exploto de la ira pero sabía que no era la culpa de renamon entonces llego persemon.

Persemon: a dónde vas.

Impmon: Voy A SALVAR un i Renamon.

Persemon: porque no me amas.

Impmon: yo te amo pero renamon gano mi corazón primero y necesito salvarla.

Persemon: está bien creo que ella te merece más que yo adiós. Y se va volando.

Impmon: resiste renamon allá voy. Entonces evoluciono a beelzemon modo explosivo pero luego cambio a beelzemon x y fue a la velocidad de la luz tan rápido que se envolvió en una bola de fuego.

Beelzemon: ya verás nada en este mundo me impedirá ir a salvar a mi renamon.

En la boda llego el juez que era un pegasusmon: bien estamos reunidos aquí para unir a este lucemon de la realeza y a esta renamon normal.

Renamon: normal. Ella se sintió ofendida.

Pegasusmon: continuemos bla bla bla bla.

Renamon pensando: cuando acabara esto esté va a ser un día muy largo.

Pegasusmon: renamon usted acepta a este lucemon como esposo.

Renamon nerviosa: acepto.

Pegasusmon: y usted lucemon acepta a esta renamon como su esposa.

Lucemon: acepto.

Pegasusmon: y si alguien tiene que decir algo que hable ahora….

La frase no se completó porque sonó un golpe fuerte en la iglesia y todos vieron que una cosa envuelta en fuego llegaba hacia ellos a la velocidad de la luz.

Guilmon: un aplasta bodas a las doce en punto.

Entonces la cosa envuelta en fuego rompió la puerta era beelzemon x pero no lo sabían.

Renamon: que es eso.

Terriermon: no lo sé es un digimon que no conozco pero sea lo que sea vamos a morir.

Entonces todos vieron la salida de emergencia.

Rika: rápido todos salgan. Y todos salieron.

Y todos corrían para irse del mundo digital.

Renamon: más rápido o esa cosa nos va a alcanzar.

Pero la cosa atrapo a lucemon.

Beelzemon x: usted.

Lucemon: yo que hice.

Beelzemon x: no me engañas sé que tú querías casarte con mi renamon.

Lucemon: si y que solo lo hice por el bien del digimundo.

Beelzemon x: no es cierto se tu plan. En realidad no sabía su plan estaba mintiendo.

Lucemon: está bien me atrapaste solo iba yo asesine al rey anterior para poder reinar el digimundo pero para hacerlo necesitaba casarme entonces me casare con renamon aunque ella no quiera. Y evoluciono a lucemon modo caído.

Beelzemon x: no si yo te mato.

Y empezó una gran batalla y los demás digimons evolucionaron a un mega nivel pero de repente algo paso rika y renamon que habían evolucionado juntas se habían separado rika estaba bien pero renamon seguía siendo sakuyamon pero era un sakuyamon completamente diferente estaba en modo miko ya no tenía armadura dorada solo llevaba un kimono que hacia que sus pechos se notaran y todos combinaron sus fuerzas y lanzaron un rayo de luz enorme y lucemon modo caído fue derrotado luego todos se fueron.

Guilmon: esa fue la boda más extraña de mi vida.

Luego callo la noche y todos se fueron a dormir.

Pero había un problema sakuyamon modo miko no podía regresar a su forma de renamon.

Entonces renamon tuvo que ir a dormir bajo un árbol en el parque.

Beelzemon pasaba por allí y vio como sakuyamon bajo el árbol y fue a verla.

Sakuyamon: valla hola beelzemon.

Beelzemon: hola sakuyamon y porque con ese traje. Miro su traje.

Sakuyamon: bueno es que rika se separó de mi evolución y por eso esto con este traje.

Beelzemon pensando: valla ese traje la hace lucir muy sexy.

Beelzemon: bueno tengo que irme seguro se preguntaran dónde estoy. Y se va.

Luego de unas horas impmon sale de su casa y evoluciona otra vez a beelzemon y va hacia donde esta sakuyamon.

Sakuyamon se despierta: ¿beelzemon? Creí que estabas durmiendo.

Beelzemon: estaba pero quiero decirte algo muy importante.

La toma de las manos y le dice: te amo cada vez que te veo mí corazón late como loco.

Sakuyamon: yo también te amo.

Y ambos se dan un profundo beso y se quedan dormidos en esa hermosa noche.


End file.
